Magia en Navidad
by frozenheart7
Summary: One - Shot Valenfield. Era solo otra navidad solitaria para Jill en su apartamento. Pero una visita inesperada llega y se dispone a hacer las navidades de Jill inolvidables. Una rama de muérdago esta colgada en el salón y los dos no están dispuestos a romper la tradición, así fue que se unieron en un beso apasionado que habían acumulado durante sus años como colegas.


Magia de navidad

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a Shinji Mikami y Capcom. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.

Nota de autor: Esto es solo un one-shot Valenfield para aportar un poco de espíritu navideño durante estas fiestas.

¡Espero que os guste!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apartamento de Jill 9.00 P.M

Jill Valentine estaba absorta admirando su árbol navideño, le había costado trabajo adornarlo sola, pero lo había conseguido. Estas navidades no planeaba pasarlas acompañada, había estado muy ocupada trabajando en la BSAA y no tenía familia cerca, ella era hija única. Su padre Dick Valentine, uno de los más famoso ladrones estaba cumpliendo condena en prisión. Jill cada navidad iba a visitarlo, pese a los crímenes que él había cometido, se seguían queriendo igual que siempre. Su relación padre e hija era muy buena pese a las dificultades.

Al principio, cuando estaba sola en navidades le costaba trabajo estar alegre. Las fiestas están para celebrarlas en familia y ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. En su vida aprendió que estar sola no era ningún defecto, es más, podías hacer lo que querías sin ser vigilada. Aunque dentro de ella había deseado millones de veces que pudiera celebrar una navidad con alguien especial.

Mirando el árbol de navidad se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, aunque no era consciente de que era. Ella frunció el ceño mientras intentaba averiguarlo.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta y ella se giro bruscamente. No estaba esperando a nadie ni tampoco a esas horas de la noche era normal una visita cualquiera. Los toques no cesaron, ella decidida avanzo hacía la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

No vio a nadie, así que ni se molestó en abrir, sería el niño del piso de abajo, David que quería hacerle alguna broma. El apartamento de Jill no era demasiado grande, suficiente para convivir dos personas. Tenía unas grandes ventanas con bonitas vistas a las montañas y estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad.

De nuevo volvieron a sonar los toques en su puerta. Ella soltó un gruñido de enfado y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

-David, como me estés gastando otra de tus bromitas te juro que…- Jill se detuvo de golpe. No había nadie en las escaleras pero si vio que alguien había dejado algo en su alfombra. Se agacho y lo cogió del suelo. Era la insignia de la BSAA, pero antes no recordaba haberla visto en su alfombra. Mientras ella estaba distraída examinando la insignia, una sombra se le cernió encima. Ella lo notó y se giró bruscamente, fue un giro mal hecho y tropezó hacía atrás. De no ser por un brazo de un hombre que le sujeto, ella se habría lesionado el tobillo.

- Feliz navidad a ti también.- dijo Chris que estaba sujetándola aún por la cintura. Ella fijó sus ojos en los de él. Eran tan profundos y expresaban el dolor que había pasado todos estos años, pero cuando estaba con ella, sus ojos cambiaban a una mirada cariñosa y afectiva.

- ¡Caray Chris! Que susto me has dado…- dijo ella mientras se separaba de él. Cada vez que estaban cerca notaba un cosquilleo en su estómago y esa sensación no se la podía permitir, él era su compañero de armas, un sentimiento tonto no podía pasar por encima del profesionalismo de su trabajo en la BSAA.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.- Chris tomó la insignia de las manos de Jill. – Gracias, se me debe haber caído- Chris quería hacerle una sorpresa a Jill, sabía que ella no estaría acompañada. Desde los hechos de la mansión Spencer y África, Chris había estado pasando más tiempo con ella. Él experimentó el temor de perder a una persona querida y no quería que le pasara nada más, suficiente había sufrido Jill.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Jill. No le había dicho nada sobre pasar las navidades con ella, no tenía nada preparado, ni cena, ni bebida…

- Si que te alegras de que haya venido…- Dijo Chris haciéndose el dolido de broma.

- No es eso, me tomó por sorpresa.- Admitió Jill.

- Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando.

- Serás…- dijo Jill soltando un bufido a modo de risa.- Pasa, adelante.

- Gracias por su invitación señorita Valentine.- dijo él mofándose mientras entraba en su apartamento. – Como me temía.- dijo él mientras inspeccionaba su piso.

- ¿Qué te temias?- Jill cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Sabía que pasarías la navidad sola, ya somos dos.

- ¿No estabas con Claire?- Según Jill recordaba, él pasaba las fiestas con su hermana menor Claire. Ella la conocía, era muy simpática, ella y Chris tenían el mismo espíritu de la justicia. Si no recordaba mal Claire trabajaba para otra organización contra el bioterrorismo. Chris no le dejo unirse a la BSAA porque era demasiado peligroso, Claire estaba trabajando en otra área inspeccionando los centros farmacéuticos para ver si hacían experimentos ilegales…

- Tiene demasiado trabajo en Terra Save. De todos modos he pensado ¿Porque no pasar una navidad juntos?- explicó él.

- Me encanta el plan pero no tengo nada para comer, ni siquiera he preparado nada para celebrar.

- No te preocupes, lo traigo todo.- dijo Chris mientras sacaba una enorme bolsa que durante todo este tiempo había mantenido escondida en su abrigo.- Llevo comida, bebida y películas por si después te apetece ver alguna.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que no te has olvidado nada.- dijo Jill sorprendida por los detalles de Chris. Desde el incidente en África, Chris había estado mucho con ella y las cosas se calmaron en el cuartel general de la BSAA.- Sentémonos en el sofá.- propuso Jill.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos. Jill estaba convencida de lo que pasaría después de esa apasionada mirada. Pero no fue así, ella se esperaba un beso.

- Tú sí que te has olvidado algo Jill.- comentó Chris.

- ¿Yo? Si ni siquiera sabía que vendrías. Con dos horas de antelación si me hubieras avisado tendría todo prep…- Chris le puso un dedo en sus labios para que callara.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero al árbol.- Chris retiró su dedo de sus labios, Jill miró el árbol.

- Mi… ¿árbol?- dijo Jill extrañada, antes había notado que faltaba algo en el árbol pero aún no sabía qué era.

- Te falta la estrella- Chris sacó la estrella de su espalda y se la dio a ella. Sus manos se tocaron por unos segundos y pasó un choque eléctrico por sus cuerpos. Ella quería colocar la estrella pero no era lo suficiente alta para llegar a la copa de su árbol de dos metros.

- No llego tan alto- dijo Jill frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Te ayudo?- Jill asintió con la cabeza. Ella se levantó y se paró delante del árbol con la estrella en la mano. Chris la siguió pero a dos pasos de distancia se paro.

- ¿Qué pasa Chris?- Chris le hizo un gesto para que se acercará. Jill se acercó pero no lo suficiente para Chris, él la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó delante suyo con suavidad. Jill se ruborizo y se quedó mirando a Chris.

- Encima nuestro hay muérdago.- dijo Chris mirando hacia arriba. Jill también miró y se acordó del momento en que su amiga africana le colgó el muérdago en el techo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:

Eran las 10 A.M. Jill salió con su amiga Sheva de compras por el centro de la ciudad. Sheva estaba en la ciudad porque había hecho un intercambio de miembros de la BSAA, ella misma solicitó que quería venir al cuartel de Norte América.

Terminadas las compras de ropa, comida, regalos y otros, fueron al apartamento de Jill y comieron juntas.

-Jill, te quiero dar algo antes de irme.-dijo la chica africana mientras sacaba de su bolso una cosa verde que Jill no sabía reconocer desde la distancia.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la chica rubia que se había vuelto a teñir de moreno, esperando que el paso de los años le devolviera el color original de su pelo.

- Una rama de muérdago.- Sheva cogió la rama y la colgó en el techo.- Para que si alguien especial te viene a visitar te lleves una alegría.- La tradición es que cuando alguna pareja se pone debajo de la rama de muérdago, se han de besar. Jill rió, su amiga siempre se preocupaba por ella y le decía que no tenía que estar tan sola.

- ¿Que haría yo sin ti, Sheva?

- Nada. Es hora de irme, me esperan en el cuartel general.- Sheva recogió sus compras y se dirigió a la puerta

- Adiós.- las dos amigas se abrazaron y Sheva se fue. A Jill le esperaba una noche de navidad sola. O eso pensaba ella…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apartamento de Jill 9.45 P.M

Los rostros de Jill y Chris se acercaron cada vez más. Así fue hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los del otro, el beso era apasionado y expresaba todo lo que no se dijeron el uno al otro durante estos años solo como colegas.

El beso termino cuando les falto el aire. Se separaron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con mayor pasión. Chris rodeó la cintura de Jill y ella puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él. Se separaron cuando les faltó aire.

-Vamos al dormitorio.- dijo Jill con la necesidad de él reflejada en su voz, ella dejo caer la estrella del árbol al suelo. Chris asintió y la llevo en brazos al estilo nupcial hacía la cama.

Chris tumbó a Jill en la cama y él se colocó encima. Se besaron como si no existiese mañana y ella le empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Chris le beso el cuello y le quito los pantalones. La pasión iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba, Jill decidió tomar posición de poder y obligo a Chris a recostarse quedándose abajo y Jill arriba. Mientras Jill besaba a Chris, Chris desabrochó el sujetador de Jill y lo lanzó al suelo. Ella tomó el cinturón de Chris y se lo quitó, luego le bajo los pantalones, mientras Chris pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Jill. Finalmente Jill se recostó debajo de Chris y él entró en ella. Jill gimió por el inesperado acto de Chris. Él empezó a empujar cada vez más fuerte y ella llegó al orgasmo, unos instantes después Chris también llego y reposo unos minutos sobre Jill.

Chris se estiro en la cama al lado de Jill. Ella puso su cabeza en su pecho y le dio la mano. Él acariciaba la cabeza de ella, estaban los dos agotados.

-Siempre te he querido- Confesó la morena teñida. Chris la miró y la beso en los labios con amor.

-Yo también Jill- Chris hizo una pequeña pausa. – Cuando saltaste por la ventana de la mansión Spencer con Wesker pensé que te había perdido para siempre.- Jill cerró los ojos, esas palabras le rozaron el corazón. – Cuando te volví a ver sentí el mayor alivio de mi vida, pensé que nunca más vería tu bonita sonrisa.- Ese comentario la hizo sonreír. En sus años de cautiverio con Wesker lo paso muy mal, los experimentos, las pruebas, ver como sus planes iban yendo bien y ella no podía hacer nada… Le rompía el corazón. Aún le quedaban algunas cicatrices en el pecho del aparato de control mental que Wesker le implantó. Ahora lo tenía todo y perder a Chris nuca se lo permitiría.

-Prométeme que nunca nos separaremos. Pase lo que pase.- dijo Jill.

-Prometido.- Chris y Jill se volvieron a besar y al cabo de un rato se quedaron dormidos. Tapados por las mantas de la cama de Jill después de una noche de amor y pasión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, eso ha sido todo para estas fiestas. Espero que me dejen un review opinando si os ha gustado o no. Solo tengo 13 años y soy una novata, es mi primer lemmon. Esa idea rondaba por mi cabeza y la decidí escribir.

¡Buenas fiestas!

Saludos desde España.

Frozenheart7


End file.
